Three Random Happenings
by Penamesolen
Summary: TotT:RM. After working in Gavada, the Descender decides it's time to go back to Ailily for a while. Then three things happen.


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own **_**Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology**_**.**

**I'm working on a story with my character for TotW:RM, called "Personal Mythology", but it won't be ready for a long time. Though, I found this old one-shot where my character just does nonsense, so I might as well upload it here.**

A sound was heard as a little dagger floated in the air. When the gravitation forced it down again, it landed safely in a hand, before it was thrown upward again.

"I'm telling it for the last time, Sol," a little gray cat-like creature said from the board. "Stop playing with that. You'll hurt yourself."

"I'll be fine, Mormo," the girl said, looking at the knife as it whirled up and down. "Besides, I need to learn that _Storm Blade_ attack, anyway."

"Still, be a little more-… _see_?" the creature yelled when the dagger fell on the floor, along with some drops of blood.

"Ouch!" Sol flinched, shutting her eyes as her other hand pressed against the one who had cut.

"I _told_ you that you would get hurt, but did you listen? _No_, you just _had_ to show off your amazing skills to the air!"

"I'm sorry, okay, Mormo?" The blonde red-eyed girl snapped. "Ow… that really hurt…"

"You can handle getting stabbed and kicked by monster plants, but you can't handle cutting yourself a little on the hand?"

The Descenders turned around and saw a pink-haired girl coming toward them. Her face was radiating a good atmosphere, with her eyes and mouth clearly being a result of a good day and amusement.

"Kanonno!" Mormo cheered, before going back to angry. "Can you believe her? Sol just had to show off, and what do you think she does? She freakin' hurts herself!"

"Ouch, are you all right, Sol?" Kanonno reached out her hand and took Sol's. The blonde flinched at the touch. "Hmm… it's not deep. I think I'll manage to heal it with a simple _First Aid_."

"Thank you, Kanonno," Sol said with a smile, trying to ignore the pain while green light consumed her and Kanonno's hands. "Raine said she would teach me some healing artes soon, but she refuses as long as I use the dagger." As the Descender thought about the silver-haired professor, she had to roll her eyes. "I don't know what is up with the mentors around here; if I want to learn healing spells from Raine, I have to use a staff; if I want to learn it from Kratos, I have to use a sword. I mean, I kind of understand since it's easier to teach someone their own styles, but come on, it's just a spell!"

The pink-head smiled understandingly. She herself had learned _First Aid_ by Raine, but that was before she started using that gigantic sword of hers. "I know how you feel. Raine wasn't that happy when I changed battle style, and she doesn't want to teach me much anymore."

"Where _is_ Raine, anyway?"

"I think she overheard Lloyd and Genis talking about some ruins they had discovered near the Orphic Maze." Kanonno laughed nervously at the thought of Kratos' assistant in Ruin-Mode. The green light in the girls' hands disappeared. "There, that should do it."

"Wow, that was fast." Sol looked at her now healed hand with fascination. "Thanks, Kanonno."

"Please, that is the least I could do after all those times you have saved me."

Sol smiled over at Kanonno, and a thought hit her. "Heheh, this is like having a big sister. You're always there to help me when I screw up."

"Hey, what about _me_?" Mormo said, sounding quite irritated there he sat between the chatting girls, ignored.

"Oh, sorry, Mormo," Sol said and gave the Descender of Yaoon a smirk. "You're our little family pet."

"I'M NO PET, DAMMIT!"

The blonde and the pinkette laughed at Mormo's exploding reaction, before they felt a strong aura behind their backs, and they instantly turned around to see the very leader of Ailily's Ad Libitum chapter, Kratos Aurion.

"So, you're back. How was Gavada?" he said, his red cold stare piercing through them and made the Descenders of Teressia and Yaoon flinch.

"Completely fine, sir!" Mormo hurried to say, standing in a soldier-like position. He had apparently learned it from Eugene.

"Yo, Kratos!" the Inn-keeper said, leaning against the table with a grin toward the Guild Master. "Do you want anything special?"

"No, thank you very much," was Kratos' reply. "Kanonno, if you do not have anything else to do, I would like you to go with Genis and Arche on a mission. They will just end up killing each other if nobody is there to watch them. They're at the plaza right now, hurry before they leave."

"Yes, sir!" the pinkette said with a smile, and then ran out of the Inn.

"She's really eager in her job," Mormo said with a nod.

"Yes, she is." Sol sighed. Kanonno had always been like that. She always wanted to help others she even did not know. And she loved children. The blonde had to smile when she remembered the time when the two girls were outside the Inn in Doplund and played with the kids there.

"And are you doing anything particular here?"

Sol lost her smile as she turned her attention to Kratos. He was nice enough, surely nicer to her than to Lloyd. But she knew that it was mostly because she was rootless and the Descender. Maybe she was being selfish, but she did not like it when the Guild Master treated her like a child. Lloyd, Luke and all the other people who talked to Kratos always got these stoic no-nonsense replies from him, but with her, he would always let her do whatever she wanted and sometimes even smile. Lloyd was obviously jealous about it, thinking Sol was his favorite student, but Sol and the adults all knew that he simply did not take her seriously.

Kratos stared back at her, waiting for an answer. "Nothing really," she said. "I came back to take a break; Gavada was too gloomy."

The man raised an eyebrow. Apparently he had never heard about a day off. "If you have nothing to do, then go to the Blacksmith and help them clean the armors."

"Wh-what?" Sol widened her eyes. "But my clothes are new! And I've done tons of missions in Gavada!"

"And now I am giving you another mission." The leader of Ailily's Ad Libitum chapter turned around and went for the door. "And I can assure you, if I don't find all the armors and weapons cleaned when I come to check, you will do a lot more than dirtying your clothes. I heard the fiancée with the love letters is asking for another request."

That made Sol shut up. She despised the Love Letter guy, even if Kanonno thought he was romantic. The way he threatened her safety if she told other people about his requests was just ridiculous, considering she was a head taller than him, had bigger muscles and a knife, while he was just, well, a weakling.

"_And_ he's gone," Mormo said, as the door closed. "Man, that guy is scary…"

"No kidding," Sol said, sighing as she turned back to the table, her back toward the door. "Remember when he meant I was good enough with the sword to fight against him? He was going all _slowly_, and he wasn't even using his best artes. The way he defeated me ten times that way was humiliating."

"Um, Sol? It was kinda you who yelled 'Go nice! I'm a girl! Don't give your best since I'm a girl!' to him all the time."

"…" Sol suddenly was in a hurry to drink up the rest of her warm milk.


End file.
